a coma of love
by swaglicous123
Summary: While going to a ballet a horrible accident happens that could leave fang waiting or moving on. Fax fax fax! Please read and review want to hear your feedback! 5 reviews for another chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own maximum ride .

This is first fan fiction. Hope you enjoy!

Max p.o.v

We were going to the swan lake ballet in Virginia for Angel. Of course the guys didn't want to go but I made them go anyway. Nudge and Angel were already dressed. They were both wearing lacey dresses. Nudge's was white and Angel's was pink. Nudge then all of a sudden exclaimed that she had the greatest idea ever…..

Nudge p.o.v

I decided to dress Max up for the ballet! Squee! I put her in a strapless, red high low dress with black heels! Of course she was reluctant, but she looked drop dead gorgeous!

Max p.o.v

When I stepped out of the room, all the guys of the flock just stood there gaping at me. Angel was staring at Fang and giggled. Fang looked handsome in his tuxedo. I just realized that I may have feelings for Fang. I blushed at the thought and told the flock that we should start heading out.

Fangs p.o.v

When Max stepped in the room she looked hot! I literally could not keep my eyes of her. She looked so fine.

Angel's

Fang likes max! Fang likes max! Fang and max sitting in a tree….

Max p.o.v

Flying is the greatest feeling in the world. I love it. I felt weird cause Fang kept on peeking at me still gaping. The flock flew in excitement except for Fang , who was still peeking at me. Angel was pretending to act like a ballerina and nudge was chatting with Gazzys about the ballet. When we were about a street away for the theater we landed. I told nudge, angel and Gazzy to be careful when crossing the street and let them go ahead of me. Iggy went next and then fang went who looked like he was having a conversation with himself. All of a sudden Angel screamed, "look out max!" a truck was coming my way! My dress got stuck in a crack so I tried to pull it out as fast as I could, but then everything went black.

Fang p.o.v

When angel screamed at max I turned my head and saw a truck heading straight at max. It seemed like her dress was stuck in a crack and she tried to get out but it was too late. The truck ran right over her and kept on driving like nothing happened. I quickly rushed to her and checked her pulse it was barely there. Nudge and Angel started to cry and Gazzy was staying close to Iggy while looking in shock. I scooped max up in my arms and whispered in her ear that everything was going to be ok and kissed her bloody cheek. There was too much blood and her body was so limp and skin so pale that I almost thought she was dead. I could not lose her! I love her…. I love her. I fought my tears but then I just eventually started sobbing into her body.

Iggy p.o.v

I heard a loud crunching sound and heard Nudge and Angel sob. I knew something was wrong. Fang told me that Max got run over by a truck and told me to help him look for the nearest hospital. I immediately obeyed and flew up with Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy by my side.

Well that's what I got for now but there is a lot more drama coming up so please review and get ready for more chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You want to know what I own? A penny not a whole series!**

**A/n: I'm super glad that you guys like this! The fax won't get too mushy mushy though. Enjoy!**

Max pov

I can't move! I can't move! I can hear some voices that seem upset. I'm trying to reach them but its pitch black. Suddenly I'm falling in a deep hole that seems to go forever and ever. Finally I reach at a stopping point. I look around and see that there is a ton of cages with tons of different creatures in them. One catches my eye though. It's a little girl with wings who looks terrified and alone. I want to help her but I can't. Then I fall into a deep sleep.

Fang pov

Iggy finally finds a hospital and the nurse take Max right away. They say that we can't come and we have to wait … in the waiting room. I gather up the flock and tell them that everything will be alright. I already called Max's mom, ,and she said she was on her way with Ella. About 4 hours later a doctor came out and told us that Max had a lot of injuries but they managed to patch everything up , but he also told us that Max was in a coma. He didn't know how long she would be in a coma but he told us to have hope. The next day we visited Max at 3:00. She looked so peaceful lying in the hospital bed. Everyone was quietly watching Max mournfully. finally said let's go because I think she didn't want to cry in front of us. We decided to visit Max everyday at 3:00.

Max pov

Another image popped up it was of a whole bunch of kids with wings laughing and playing with an older man. Suddenly another image showed up it was of a teenaged girl who was with a boy resting on him. They looked happy together. I suddenly remembered that the girl was me and the boy was a guy named Sam! I needed to find him but I fell into a deep sleep again.

Nudge pov

It has been a year since the accident. We still visit max everyday at 3 and watch her rest. The flock has decided that we need to move on with our lives. One day the flock decided to go to the park to get some fresh air. I saw a group of cheerleaders doing some routines so I quickly ran over to them admiring their work. When they were finished I told the head cheerleader that she was great at cheering. She said thanks and introduced herself as Lissa. She said that the squad needed a flyer and said that I would be perfect for the job! The only catch was that I needed to introduce fang to her. I agreed and skipped back to the flock happily. "Fang! I want you to meet my new friend!" I said. He slowly trudged over to the cheerleaders and then gaped when he saw Lissa.

Fang pov

I decided to go see this new friend nudge was talking about and was surprised at how pretty she looked. She had long red hair and vibrant green eyes. I then forgot all about Max and took a walk with her in the park. We had so much things in common and she made me laugh which I haven't done in a long time. She made me happy.

Angel pov

I was playing around with total when all of a sudden I looked around. Nudge was practicing a cheer and Gazzy and Iggy were making some kind of explosive but Fang was nowhere in sight. I decided to go into his mind. He was happy and being flirty with some girl named Lissa. I spent a lot of time on fax and now all my work was being thrown away! When Fang got back from his walk I gave him the evil eye. I then suddenly got an idea. I was going to try to communicate with Max! I tried to get a signal but it was barely there. I tried so hard that I was staring to turn red. I suddenly felt really dizzy and weird. Fang asked if I was okay but I just started to stumble. Fang quickly went by my side and caught me because I just passed out. A couple minutes later I woke up in a bed. I saw 8 people crowded around my bed. I asked Ella what happened and she said I fainted. I finally realized that my ability was not as strong as I thought it was because I could not reach Max.

Sam pov

I was in the hospital for my broken arm. I was ready to leave but then I saw a girl who looked like Max! I asked a nurse what happened to her and she said that she was in coma due to a car accident. It was then when I realized that I should be together with Max. I sat with her and had a little conversation with her even though she probably could not hear me. I told her that I loved her and that one day she was going to wake up and be the same old adventurous Max, then I left and told her I would be back soon.

Max pov

I could hear a voice. Was it Sam? He told me he loved me and that made me elated. I lost the sound of his voice because suddenly an image popped up. It was a picture of 6 kids. I remembered 5 of them. Me, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. The 7th was a boy with short black hair and obsidian eyes. He just didn't catch my eye and I forgot him. I tried to remember but then I slept.

**A/n: Ok so that's chapter 2! Maybe Max will wake up soon, maybe there may be conflict between Fang and Sam? Who knows? I do! ****㈳5 ;) 10 or more reviews for the next chapter!**


	3. memories

**A/n: ok so hii! I finally got inspired to continue this story. I'm also going to make character for the 30****th****reviewer so yeah review! **

**Sam pov**

I was sitting next to Max in the hospital bed singing her she looks so perfect by 5sos when suddenly I felt a pale fragile hand touch mine. I looked over I saw her moaning in pain. I quickly ran to get the nurse and they told me I had to leave while they worked on her. I ran to Max's house and rang the doorbell. Surely Fang opened the door with a tall red headed girl they look flustered but I ignored that and told Fang that Max has woken up. Immediately Fangs eyes went so wide that I thought they were going to fall out. He quickly ran back inside and came back out with 4 teens. They zoomed past me and flew up and away. Now it was my turn to be wide eyed. The red haired girl got in her car and zoomed out. That left me alone. How rude! He didn't even say a word to me!

**Fang pov **

Lissa and I were having a full make out session until we got interrupted by the doorbell. I trudged to the door and opened it. It was Sam ugh. Before I could say a word he quickly said Max has woken up! I was shocked I quickly ran in to get Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy , and Angel then we flew off. We all wanted to see Max so bad, so we flew at the _maximum _speed. We got to the hospital really fast and quickly ran into the hospital. The nurse directed us to Max's room. She was lying on the hospital bed eating some food, she was pale, her hair was messy and she had bandages all over her body. When she saw Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel she screamed with joy and hugged them all. Everyone was happy and asking Max how she was feeling. I decided to go in for a kiss with Max but as soon as our lips touched she slapped me and started screaming for help. The slap didn't hurt me because she was so weak but I was shocked, in fact everyone was. Max called for a nurse and the nurse came immediately. Max had told her a **_stranger_** had tried to kiss her! The nurse said ohh and faced the flock, she said that Max lost some of her memories so she might not remember some things… or people. The nurse said she will regain her memories with time, she whispered something to Max then left. My old (not ex) girlfriend doesn't remember me.

**Max pov**

I was eating a meal because the doctor told me a lost a ton of weight over the years , then, I, saw them, Iggy, Nudge ,Gazzy, and my sweet Angel! They've grown soo much! We all hugged and cried, but then a teen with dark obsidian eyes and black hair came forward and kissed me! Who does he think he is! I slapped him and screamed for my nurse. The nurse whispered in my ear that the strange teen was a "friend" of mine. I listened to her because I trust her. I turned to the stranger and asked, "do you know where my boyfriend is?" his name is Sam.

**Fang **

Sam?! I screeched. You aren't dating anyone! Max stared at me blankly with her beautiful brown eyes. _Snap out of it fang! You're dating Lissa not Max get over it! _ I stomped out to call Sam on my cell. When he picked up I screamed, "what have you done to Max!" he said that he has been visiting her everyday. I was fuming I didn't know why but I think I still had feelings for Max! Grrr Sam, Max wants to see you, apparently you're her "boyfriend "Sam said he couldn't come to see her but that he could talk to her through the phone. I gave the phone to Max. Max was like hi Sam and giggled, uh hu uh hu ok bye love you Sam. Giggling? Max never giggles! Sam has brainwashed her! The nurse finally gave Max permission to leave. Max couldn't fly well so we had Iggy carry her since she didn't want me carrying her. I was silent for the whole trip while the rest of the flock was chatting and having a good time. We finally got home we all went are ways. I decided to turn and face Max. She needs to remember me. I entered her room prepared to let my emotions out.

**Max pov**

I entered my blue room and immediately felt overwhelmed I missed home so much! A knock on my door interrupted my relaxing time. "Well well well look who is here" I said in a sarcastic tone The "kisser" started to come closer until he finally spoke. "Max I know you don't remember me but I was a big part of your life, please don't hesitate but I want you to remember" he said. Then he suddenly kissed me, hard I was shocked, I felt this before. I pulled back and fell to the ground. He asked me if I was ok with a very concerned voice but I didn't reply. The memories were flooding back, Sam wasn't my boyfriend, Fang was. The pain stopped and I looked up and said, "Fang?" he smiled and said "Max?". We hugged each other and started to kiss once more. I twined my fingers through his black hair enjoying every moment. We were interrupted by, guess who, Lissa . She gaped at us and quickly pulled Fang into the hall. I didn't follow because I figured he was going to explain the situation. I was so tired after everything that happened, so I curled up in bed and fell asleep.

**Fang pov**

I followed Lissa into the hallway. "What?" I said. Don't ask me what! I know you want to break up with me but I want you to do me a favor. "a favor?!" yes a favor, one you probably won't like. "what?" I said getting tired of her games. Fang I want you to kill Max.

**A/n: so yeah this chapter is a bit longer than the others but I packed a lot of drama into it! Please review, follow, favorite and all that jazz. Remember the 30****th****reviewer gets their own character! Pm me if you have any ideas! Toodles!**


End file.
